


Surprise Surprise

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Marvel What If's [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celestial Peter Quill, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Parent Peter Quill, Parent Scott Lang, Peter Quill Feels, Protective Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Scott is pacing and it isn't for the usual reason...not for work.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill
Series: Marvel What If's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Surprise Surprise

Scott was biting the tip of his thumb. While pacing...and constantly looking over at Quill. The celestial had no idea what it could be about since Scott wasn't currently working on a project, so he let him pace. Quill was too preoccupied with one of his space tools to try and talk Scott out of whatever mindset he got himself into anyway. If Scott really needed help, the thief could come to him.

Which he did after about ten more minutes of pacing and then suddenly stopped to look at Quill, looking like he was going to pass out. 

"What is Cassie to you?" He asks and Quill drops the screwdriver in his hands in shock.  
"What the hell kind of question is that?!" The celestial nearly yells. "Are you implying that I touch her--?!"  
Scott winces and holds out his hands. "NO! Of course not! Shit...after half an hour of thinking about that, I could have worded it better."  
"You think?!" Quill huffs and looks back down at his tools before shoving them across the coffee table and rubbing his eyes. "Scott--"  
"She considers you as a dad right? And lately you've been looking at her like a daughter." The thief rambles and Quill narrows his eyes in suspicion. "What of it? If you want me to stop, it's a little late for that, and I'm not the only one you should be talking to."

Scott goes back to his pacing, biting his thumbnail again, and when he doesn't answer Quill, the god returns to his previous task. His husband was definitely acting weird, and now it was starting to stress him out. Maybe they just needed a drink. An idea he decided to go with, and gets up to walk past Scott and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer from the fridge. He holds it out toward Scott, who shakes his head in rejection at the offer, and Quill looks back into the fridge.

"Juice? I'm pretty sure we have one more of those pouches--"  
"How do you feel about kids?" Scott finally questions.

Quill slowly closes the door to the fridge and turns to regard Scott carefully when he finds the younger man looking at him with the expression of a deer caught in the headlights. That was not a look he expected to see Scott direct at him, and it had him even more suspicious. Why was he suddenly asking Quill about kids? Had someone shown up claiming to be his kid? 

"Is someone saying something? Because it's a bunch of bullshit. Believe it or not, protection is a thing in space and you can bet your ass that I used it and made sure it worked!"   
Scott gives him an incredulous look. "What? No!"  
"Then why are you asking?" Quill demands.  
"Because…" Scott hesitates before seemingly gathering his courage and looking the celestial in the eyes. "Because I want one with you! I've been watching you with not only Cassie, but with Dia and Val and you're so good with them."  
" _No._ " Quill says firmly and he sighs when pain flickers across the thief's expression. "Baby, that's a bad idea for a lot of reasons." He sets his unopened beer on the counter and walks over to Scott to gently grab his shoulders. "Yes, I see Cassie as my kid, but she's at an age where she can take care of herself. Diana and Valerie? I can _give them back_. I can't cook...and the biggest reason? I'm up there too often." He points toward the ceiling but they both knew he was referring to space. "I'm gone for weeks...sometimes _months_ at a time, and I can't leave you to take care of a baby while I'm out there risking my life."

Quill was just being logical. He could miss out on _his_ child's life with how often he was out in space, and it really wasn't fair to Scott to leave him to raise it. The thief had his own job and what if he had to go out of town to meet a client while Quill was in space? Give the responsibility to Cassie? To Stephen? The former was not happening and the latter wasn't fair to the sorcerer. Although Stephen loved all of the kids, and _babies_ , he already had four of his own to raise. Not to mention the man did far too much already.

"Quill." Said man looks down at his husband and Scott reaches up to wrap his arms around the Celestial's neck. "You never said you would be a bad father."  
"I'm pretty sure that was implied with the whole space thing and me being able to give our nieces back."

Scott didn't seem to be happy with his answer though, and to Quill's exasperation...he pulled out all the stops. Specifically the part where he pulls away just enough to look at Quill with those golden, hazel, _pleading_ eyes…

" _Scott_..." The celestial warns.  
"Quill, you have all of eternity to help save space...and I'm not saying you need to completely stop going out there. Just have the Guardians only ask for your help in absolute emergencies." The thief compromises and Quill snorts.  
"Have you met them? Everything is an emergency."  
"That I'm pretty sure Rocket causes eighty percent of the time. If he can get them in the situations, he can get them out." Scott says with a smirk as he tightens his hold on Quill. "Besides, going by how you take care of the girls, you will be a really great dad."

That was it. Scott made a good point and Quill couldn't argue with it, but he did think of one more thing.

"Say I agree to this...are we adopting it something?"  
"No. Stephen figured out his baby spell so that he can use it on other--"  
"Wait wait wait." Quill unhooks Scott's arms from around his neck and pushes him away just enough to look at him properly. "You already talked to Stephen?"  
Scott blushes hotly. "I...had to be sure he could do it before talking to you about it.  
"You really want this." Quill says softly.  
"Only if you do too."  
"Well...Rocket _does_ cause a majority of our problems. I'd rather parent my actual kid than those morons."

The euphoria that lit up Scott's eyes was the nail in the coffin of Quill's decision. After that, they went to talk to Stephen about their decision, and the sorcerer gave them the time to prepare for the new baby. As in, buy all of the supplies and talk to Cassie. The latter was simple enough. Cassie was elated to find out that she would get her own sibling and she had to assure Diana that it wouldn't take away their time together when the little girl found out. Cassie was her big sister in every way but blood, and also her escape from Harley and Peter who sometimes were annoying big brothers. 

The shopping, on the other hand, gave Quill entirely new possibilities to have a meltdown over and Scott remained patient through each moment of panic. Sure, he held Valerie as a newborn and changed a couple of her diapers (unwillingly), but it didn't prepare him for the multitudes of things that tiny humans needed.

And seeing baby clothes by themselves and how tiny they were? They made him very aware of how big he was and left him wheezing in the corner of the store. It was a good thing Scott had experience, because Quill wasn't much help in regards to shopping. The younger thief was throwing things into the cart that the celestial didn't even know they needed.

"What are those?" Quill wonders as Scott throws in a small package of what looked like tiny blankets.  
"Burping cloths."  
"That's a thing? What? Why?!"  
"So the baby doesn't ruin all of our shirts with regurgitated formula or vomit."

Quill was in serious need of some quick parenting lessons. So while Scott grabbed everything they would need, the god grabbed a parenting book and read through it as they walked through the store. Some things he was aware of from watching Stephen and Tony with Valerie, but when he got to the part about burping the baby...he nearly had another meltdown. A terrified meltdown. Pat the baby's back? Yeah right. 

Quill clears his throat. "Hey...uh...Scotty?"  
"Hmm?"   
"Remember that part about me where I'm...you know… _a god_?"  
"What of it?" Scott asks casually and Quill wheezes again.  
"Super strength! _I'm gonna kill the baby._ "  
The thief looks over at him and smiles gently. "No you won't. You've handled Valerie just fine." That wasn't very reassuring to Quill and Scott seemed to notice because he walked over to the celestial and takes the book out of his hands. "If I didn't think you could do any of this, I wouldn't have asked. You're worrying about things you've already done, and things you haven't are not as big a deal as you're making them out to be."

That helped Quill's anxiety a little, and Scott had told him that was enough reading for now as he tossed the book into the cart. It gave Quill a small sense of security to know that he could still have something to refer to.

When they got home, they were pleasantly surprised to find a crib already set up in their bedroom. When they questioned FRIDAY about it, she had told them it was Tony and Stephen's gift to them, and it was the same one they currently used for Valerie. Which meant it was safe and durable...and one less thing to worry about. Bonus, Quill and Scott weren't stuck assembling it.

Stephen met them in their room the next day once everything was put in their proper places, and Quill took to prowling the room as the sorcerer got the spell ready. His hair was painfully yanked when he didn't respond to Stephen's request for it, and he shot a glare to the doctor before continuing his prowling. Stephen and Scott said a few things that Quill didn't quite catch in the midst of his pacing, but he was eventually stopped by Scott when the doctor was ready to cast the spell.

"You're absolutely positive you want this? This is a spell that can't be reversed." Stephen warns.  
"Yes. We are...and we know it's permanent." Scott says with a teasing smile and Stephen rolls his eyes.

After a nod from Quill when Stephen looks at him for an answer to his question, he opens his book to the needed spell. The spell itself was not as dramatic as Quill expected, just a flash of light that momentarily blinded them, and then coos followed immediately after. When his eyes recovered from the sudden light and he looked down on the bed where the baby lay squirming, Quill froze. In fact, he stopped breathing all together because there wasn't just one baby. There were two.

He and Scott had twins.

That was the thought that sent him over the edge. 

Quill passed out.

"...ill...Quill!" The Celestial's eyes snap open when a hand gently smacks his cheek and Scott barely manages to move away when Quill suddenly sits up.  
"Holy shit, we need a lot more formula!"  
Scott laughs. "We need a lot more of everything."

Quill gets back to his feet with Scott's help and Stephen looks over at them after finishing looking over the babies. When he informed the couple that they had a boy and a girl, the celestial stared at the newborns that were now warmly dressed in onesies. He had children now. Three of them...and it was terrifying. Cassie could take care of herself, but now he had two babies that were completely reliant on him to survive and that was very different from being protective. Now that urge to protect was stronger than ever and it must have shown since Scott was grabbing his face and trying to get his attention.

"Hey big guy. It's okay. Calm down."  
"What?" Quill blinks away the haze. The first sign that his galaxy eyes had been setting in.  
"I know. It's a little overwhelming, but no passing out for what's coming next."  
Quill looks at him in horror. "Please tell me there isn't a third!"  
Stephen was the one to laugh this time, and he carefully scoops up the little boy to transfer over to him while Scott picks up the little girl. "No. Still twins. You do have to hold them eventually though."

The celestial thought he fell in love just looking at the twins, but as soon as his son was in his arms? There was nothing like it, and he could only imagine what it would be like with his daughter. 

He almost wanted to pass out again.

"I'm assuming you thought of names before this?" Stephen wonders and Scott smiles.  
"You said you had no control over whether it would be a boy or a girl, so we thought of both...and since we have both…" The thief looks down at the little girl. "This is Hailey Meredith."  
Stephen looks over at the boy in the gods arms and Quill answers softly. "Hunter Harris."  
"I'll let Christine know. She's the one filling out the birth certificates." The sorcerer says with a smile before he leaves the parents to their new babies.

Quill and Scott did eventually switch, and with some relative ease since the celestial was a big guy and could hold the infants safely in each arm, so all Scott had to do was put Hailey in his other arm and take Hunter. A few more minutes of fawning over their children passed until the babies started to yawn, and they were gently laid in the crib and they thankfully fell asleep immediately. Quill knew it wasn't always going to be this easy, and that _many_ sleepless nights were in his very near future, but he was oddly okay with that.

"Holy shit, I'm a dad." Quill exhales sharply and Scott helps him to the bed to sit before he passes out again.  
"It's not entirely different from being an uncle. You just can't give them back...you have to feed them and change them all the time...you have to discipline--" Scott says and Quill rolls his eyes.  
"I get it. You're not helping you brat." He pulls Scott between his legs and brings his head down to kiss him. "Cassie is going to be surprised."  
"I'm pretty sure she won't pass out though."  
Quill groans. "You'll be holding that over my head forever won't you?"  
"Especially since you give me the gift of forever with you...so absolutely." Scott confirms.

Quill could live with that.


End file.
